Étranges Envies
by ScarffyChan
Summary: [COMPLETE!] [Smut] [Levi x Mikasa] [Rating M] Suivez les étranges et indécentes envies de Mikasa Ackerman ainsi que certaines osées avec son caporal-chef... ne pas lire si vous êtes une âme sensible lol
1. Étrange rêve

**Salutations humains !**

 **Je trouve qu'il manque cruellement de fanfics françaises sur le ship "rivamika" je me suis permise cette petite folie en en écrivant une courte ! c'est vraiment un gros délire parce que voila quoi xD n'hésitez pas à laisser de reviews ! j'ai déjà la suite en tête qui est encore plus hm hm vous voyez**

 **Rating M SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT (ou Lemon comme vous voulez)**

* * *

C'était dans les quartiers des bataillons d'explorations, plus précisément ceux des soldats gradés qui se situaient au troisième et dernier étage, dans l'immense couloir (qui pourtant en pleine journée) était silencieux, en s'approchant pas à pas de la chambre du caporal-chef Levi on pouvait distinguer de petits bruits… tels des soupirs ou longues respirations… Pas étonnant, vus ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Elle était son subordonnée, elle était plus jeune que lui, mais par-dessus tout : elle le détestait. Et pourtant, elle n'avait su résisté. Mikasa Ackerman, la femme qui vaut cent soldats se retrouvait plaqué dos contre le mur, avec en face d'elle la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Elle était complètement soumise à lui Levi, caporal-chef des bataillons d'exploration, alias : celui à qui elle s'est juré de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il essuya de son pouce le filet de bave au coin de sa bouche.

Mikasa était choqué, elle n'en revenait pas encore, lui… Levi… il venait de lui voler quelque chose… il venait de… l'embrasser.

-Eh bien… Commença-t-il de sa voix grave, je pensais que tu étais venue ici pour te venger.

Il l'énervait, ce ton ironique qu'il avait pris n'avait fait que de l'irrité encore plus, elle commença donc à se débattre

-L-…Lâchez moi !

…En vain, il l'a maintenait fermement par ses poignets, elle était comme un animal en cage à se débattre inutilement

-Q-Qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire ?! Fulmina-t-elle

- _Te punir_. Répondit-il d'une voix aussi calme qu'effrayante

Mikasa se figea après avoir entendus de tels mots et dangereusement les mains de Lei se baladèrent au niveau de ses hanches et d'un coup il attrapa ses cuisses avant de les écarter pour se placer entre celles-ci, la tension augmenta rapidement et devint électrique, la soldate en resta bouche bée et tremblante. Ses jambes étaient autour de sa taille, il appuya un peu plus son corps contre le sien, malgré le fait que les deux étaient encore vêtu, Mikasa pouvait très bien sentir son érection contre sa cuisse. Son souffle était chaud et taquinait son oreille, et se sentait perdre le contrôle à chaque long soupire qu'il poussait chauffant cette étrange partie entre son coup et le lobe de son oreille. Et puis, il recula légèrement son visage vers le sien, avant de lécher méchamment sa joue et de faire quelques mouvements en se frottant contre elle, Mikasa gémit laissant échapper un cri de stupeur

-Ah ! Ah… A...Arrêtez…

-Je pourrais aller plus loin

Cette phrase la fit frissonner, ce qu'il sous entendait était explicite, trop même. Elle s'était agrippée à ses épaules.

Et puis il commença à s'attaquer à son cou, le lécher, le mordre, la faire gémir. La brune se cambra et ferma les yeux, Mikasa détestait et adorait à la fois cette sensation… C'était étrange… elle ne se souvenait même pas de comment elle avait atterrie dans ses quartiers, ni même pourquoi… C'est alors qu'elle rouvrit les yeux… Elle ne voyait rien, elle était dans le noir complet, elle était en sueur, elle avait chaud, trop chaud, elle se sentait humide…La sensation derrière son dos n'était plus dure mais molle… comme un… lit ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mikasa Ackerman venait de fantasmer sur son caporal-chef.

Elle pouvait encore sentir l'humidité entre ses jambes, encore sentir le souffle chaud et érotique derrière son oreille.

Il faisait nuit, la Lune ornait le ciel accompagnée des étoiles, un doux vent vint caresser son visage provenant tout droit de sa fenêtre qu'elle avait laissé ouverte faisant légèrement remuer ses cheveux encore collés à son visage. Elle n'en revenait pas… tous ceci n'était qu'un rêve… un rêve érotique… un rêve érotique sur son caporal-chef…

* * *

 **Voila voila xD c'est chaud pour un premier chapitre n'est-ce pas ? xd**


	2. Étrange convocation

**LayOfHealing : oui il en manque un peu trop même xd on en a toutes besoin après tout xd**

 **omg je pensais pas écrire aussi vite, bon je pense que c'est bourré de fautes mais yolo xD ça m'apprendra à écrire des lemons la nuit moi haha**

* * *

Le lendemain avait été la pire journée de Mikasa Ackerman. Elle n'avait fait que de réfléchir à ce à quoi elle avait rêvé la nuit dernière et elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Les jours passaient, sans qu'elle n'ait toujours la moindre idée de ce qui avait bien pus lui passer par la tête pour s'imaginer de telles choses. Mais le pire était à venir.

C'était comme une malédiction, depuis cette nuit, chaque discussion qu'elle entretenait avec cet homme, chaque fois qu'elle sentait son regard se posé sur elle. À chaque contacts c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle perdait ses moyens, ses jambes devenaient molles, ses joues chauffaient, elle qui pourtant était la plus calme et stoïque de tous son groupe. Bien sûr et heureusement, personne ne l'avait remarqué, bien que parfois les regards que lui lançait son caporal-chef lui fassent retourner le cerveau et lui donnaient l'impression qu'elle avait été grillée. Personne tout du moins qu'elle connaissait au sein de l'armée n'avait remarqué ce changement radical. Mais ça la rassurait moyennement de constater que tous ces contacts visuels avec Levi ne cessaient de se faire de plus en plus fréquent : au réfectoire, dans les couloirs, dans la salle d'entraînements… C'était trop… Beaucoup trop pour qu'elle tienne, il fallait qu'elle se confie à quelqu'un.

La première personne à qui elle voulait se confier fut Armin, mais elle se rappela de ce qu'il avait entre les jambes et que ça n'était finalement pas la bonne personne à qui dévoiler ce honteux secret, puis à Sasha, mais elle la connaissait comme étant la meilleure complice de Connie et qu'une fuite ne serait pas surprenante de sa part et elle n'a jamais été assez proche de Chista et Ymir pour leur confier quoi que ce soit…

Il fallait donc quelqu'un de plus grand, à qui elle pouvait faire confiance.

Hanji.

Hanji ? La folle scientifique ? Celle qui adorait disséquer les Titans ? Celle qui semblait être obsédée par le fait qu'Eren puisse se transformer en Titan ? Jamais de la vie.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans son bureau.

* * *

Une semaine était passée.

Et Mikasa n'avait rien appris. Elle se souvient avoir vus Hanji retirer ses lunettes avant d'éclater de rire, ça l'avait irrité et elle regrettait de s'être confiée à elle, elle s'apprêtait même à partir avant que la rousse ne la retienne par le bras, s'essuyant des larmes de rire aux coins des yeux avant de remettre ses lunettes et retrouver son sérieux et d'inviter la jeune fille à se rasseoir.

Mais au final elle n'avait rien appris. Elles avaient juste discuté à son sujet, néanmoins, elle se sentit rassurer et soulagé de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un.

Du côté de Levi, elle n'avait pas choisi cette stupide option où le but était de l'éviter, non, elle faisait son maximum pour se contrôler en sa présence, même si cela lui demandait énormément d'efforts.

Et puis était arrivé ce jour. Celui où elle a été convoquée par le biais d'Armin dans son bureau… _Son_ bureau, à **lui**.

Elle marchait anxieusement, le bruit de ses pas raisonnaient dans l'immense couloir étrangement vide en pleine journée, le Soleil avait atteint son plus haut point dans le ciel et commençait à redescendre. Plusieurs fois elle ravalait sa salive, réfléchissant et s'imaginant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir pour la convoquer ainsi, dans son bureau… l'endroit même où s'était déroulé son rêve.

Arrivée devant la porte, vêtue de l'uniforme complet hormis l'équipement tridimensionnel, elle hésita à prendre fuite, elle pourrait prétexter un mal de ventre et se rendre à l'infirmerie ou n'importe quoi du moment qu'elle ne serait pas devant cette porte…Maiselle prit son courage à deux mains et toqua, deux fois et puis elle attendus, une seconde, deux, trois… quatre… à la cinquième elle s'était dit qu'il n'était pas là. Toujours aucune réponse, l'envie de s'en aller la prit quand par pur hasard sa main poussa légèrement la porte… Elle était ouverte. De nouveau elle ravala sa salive avant de la pousser complètement dans un grincement qu'elle trouva pièce était vide et en face d'elle deux choses : une chaise en face d'un bureau …. Et un petit panier de pomme-cerises sur celui-ci… Mais aucune trace d'un certains Levi…

* * *

 **ohlalala si je continue ... xd**


	3. Étrange sentiment

**LayOfHealing : Merci xD Je ne prône pas vraiment le RiRen (ou EreRi) et puis même si ça aurait été le cas, tout a déjà été fait dans ce fandom D: Ah oui c'est vrai ! Erreur de time-line de ma part... mais hum... admettons qu'elle ne connaisse pas Petra hehe ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! tu dois bien en avoir des choses à faire pour rester éveillée à cette heure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Pardon pour ce que j'écris xd Je suis trash xD C'est les effets secondaires du RivaMika haha le pire c'est que j'ai l'impression que c'est wtf et que tous va trop vite... en même temps ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ouvert words !**

 **Rating : T (beaucoup de sous entendus sexuelle vers la fin, désolé)**

* * *

Mikasa s'avança donc dans le bureau, chaque pas qu'elle faisait en avant, elle souhaitait secrètement le faire en arrière, arrivant au centre de la pièce, toujours aucune traces de son supérieur

-Je t'attendais.

Elle sursauta, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se retourna en un éclair vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix… Il était là… Levi était là… Depuis le début. Sa main referma la porte dans un clap qui fit déglutir la jeune fille… Car c'était à cet endroit même, tout juste à côté de cette porte que s'était déroulé son rêve. Levi était toujours avec son air habituel et indifférent, et ne remarqua pas le fait que son regard était resté posé un peu trop longtemps à cet endroit près de la porte. Levi semblait plus… calme ? La brune n'était sûre si c'était le bon mot à employer mais il était… Différent. Etait-ce le fait qu'après ce qu'il c'était passé il y a une semaine elle soit choquée à l'idée de devoir s'adresser à lui, en face à face, seul à seul, dans son bureau.

-Ackerman… Commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge

La brune releva les yeux et sortit encore une fois de ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était dirigé vers son bureau et c'était assis sur son siège. Cette voix… c'était exactement la même dont elle avait rêvé, méchamment murmuré au creux de son oreille et- Elle chassa immédiatement ses pensées indécente et concentra son regard sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi sur son bureau et elle remarqua de nouveau le panier de pomme-cerises, rares étaient les fois où elle avait pu en manger, c'était le genre de fruit que seuls les hauts gradés avaient le droit de posséder, le panier était encore pleins, peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas ça ?

-Tu peux t'asseoir. Déclara-t-il comme si c'était quelque chose qu'elle aurait dut faire sans forcément attendre son autorisation.

Mikasa obéit, elle s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau, la chaise était confortable, un peu trop, elle serait déjà ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre

-Tu sais pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai convoqué au moins ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Répondit-elle en levant légèrement les yeux sans pour autant atteindre les siens

Levi soupira, il semblait avoir remarqué cet étrange comportement qu'elle avait depuis quelques temps

-Tu sembles distraites ces derniers temps, personne ne te l'a fait remarqué ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil

-N…Non pas vraiment. Parvint-elle à dire de sa voix la plus ferme en voulant s'auto-rassurer

Elle fronça les sourcils pour se donner un air quelque peu surpris, bien sûr qu'elle était distraite… à cause de qui. Son regard était désormais posé au niveau de son torse, elle voyait sa cravate, dont elle avait rêvé depuis d'arracher avec ses dents et qu'il ferait pareil avec son écharpe. Et puis ce torse, oh mon Dieu ce torse dont elle rêvait et qui lui donnait chaud rien qu'à imaginer les muscles parfaitement dessinés… Soudain elle sentit ses joues chauffées

 _Merde ne pense pas à ça merde merde_

-Ce sont des fruits venus des cultivassions du mur Sina. Dit-il, tu en veux ?

Mikasa écarquilla légèrement les yeux, pourquoi est-ce que maintenant il agissait d'une manière… presque… Gentille ? La soldate secoua la tête en fermant les yeux avant de baisser son visage, il avait du dire ça parce que depuis qu'elle était assise ses yeux avaient fixer le panier

-N…Non merci. Refusa-t-elle le plus poliment

Soudain elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur son visage… Juste en dessous de son menton… des doigts… C'était sa main. Mikasa ouvrit les yeux, surprise, et constata qu'il était débout et penché par-dessus elle et avait relevé le visage vers le sien. Elle pouvait voir ses iris sombres, ses yeux perçant de prédateurs dont elle ne put décrocher le regard… Elle se sentit… Bizarre à l'idée de ne pas vouloir décrocher son regard du sien.

-Mange. Finit-il par ordonner.

Dans son autre main se trouvait le petit fruit, il la dirigea jusqu'à sa bouche fermer, les lèvres de Mikasa étaient scellées, tremblotaient, elle n'en pouvait plus, ses jambes allaient l'abandonner sur cette chaise.

-Ne me fais pas répéter Mikasa.

Son prénom, il avait prononcé son prénom… d'une étrange voix, un frisson… non, il n'était pas désagréable sans pour autant être agréable, c'était une sensation… **Étrange** d'entendre son prénom murmuré par lui. Et puis elle ouvrit la bouche, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien, elle ne l'avait pas ouverte entièrement mais assez pour que Levi fasse entrer la moitié de la pomme-cerise entre ses dents. Mais, à ce moment-là, au lieu que Mikasa la morde… Elle s'était mise à la sucer, sans s'en rendre compte, complètement innocemment et par pur réflexe idiot…

Et puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait et s'arrêta immédiatement, leur connexion des yeux se brisa en un instant et Levi mit entièrement le fruit dans sa bouche, mais, il avait décidé de la taquiner et ainsi, laissa ses doigts dans sa bouche. Il la regardait avec désirs, envies… Luxure. Ne comprenant pas ce à quoi il jouait, après avoir fini de mâcher et d'avaler elle s'apprêtait à prendre sa main pour la retirer mais voilà qu'il mit tous son pouce à l'intérieure de sa bouche sortant ses autres doigts, ainsi il la maintenait toujours par le menton, Mikasa manqua de laisser échapper un cri. Elle était là, assise sur cette pauvre chaise en face d'elle son caporal-chef qui ne pensait surement pas à d'innocentes choses.

Elle commença à prendre sérieusement peur lorsqu'il se pencha de plus en plus, allant jusqu'à même poser un genou sur le bureau pour se rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Son visage se penchait dangereusement sur le sien avant qu'il l'atteigne complètement. Ses lèvres brossèrent les siennes, il sortit son pouce de sa bouche avant d'essuyer légèrement la trace que le fruit avait laissé avant de le léché lui même

-C'était donc ça.

* * *

 **La suite sera encore plus hot xD je n'en reviens pas que j'écris ça à une heure du matin j'irais me faire pardonner promis xD**


	4. Étrange envie

**Vous êtes de grandes malades xd merci de me lire ! moi et mon histoire tirer par les cheveux et what the fuck**

 **bon bah voila surement la partie la plus intéressante, je pense qu'il ne serait pas surprenant si vous avez à vous changer à la fin de ce chapitre xD**

 **Rating :** **M (smut smut smut smut)**

* * *

Perdue… Elle se sentait perdue.

Elle n'en revenait pas, cette fois-ci elle ne rêvait pas, tout était bien réel, elle venait de faire des insinuations sexuelles avec son caporal-chef. Ce sentiment de le haïr avait disparu depuis la semaine qui s'est écoulé et avait laissé place au désir, à l'interdis. Elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler, elle allait fondre.

-C'était donc ça.

Il l'avait murmuré d'une voix tellement profonde que Mikasa aurait juré en avoir les oreilles qui tremblaient, et puis ce geste qu'il venait de faire avec son pouce au coin de sa lèvre, ça y est, elle se sentait déjà toute collante rien qu'avec ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'est-ce qui était donc aussi évident et que Levi avait compris ? Le fait qu'elle soit dans tous ses états et perde le contrôle en sa présence, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas, elle semblait se trahir elle-même.

C'est alors que le brun se pencha vilainement au niveau de son oreille avant de chuchoter

-Tu penses que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ?

Une sueur coula le long de la tempe de la jeune soldate, le soldat sourit presque intérieurement en remarquant son malaise.

-Cela doit faire combien de temps maintenant, hm… une semaine ?

Mikasa ravalait sa salive, elle était donc aussi indiscrète

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez rien dit… si vous étiez au courant

Levi haussa un sourcil, elle avait encore le courage de lui répondre, il maintient son visage dans sa main avant de frotter son nez contre le sien

-Parce que c'était amusant… de te voir dans tous tes états. Souffla-t-il sur son visage

Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps, la jeune Ackerman se comportait étrangement en sa présence, trop nombreuses étaient les fois où elle se frottait les cuisses où ses yeux étaient emplit de désirs où elle rougissait dès qu'il la regardait, lui parlait ou l'a frôlait. Levi n'était pas dupe, c'était évident.

Et puis les mots ne servaient plus à rien, alors il a scellé sa bouche avec la sienne, par-dessus son bureau, il se fichait complètement de savoir que si en passant par-dessus il risquait de renversé la tonne de paperasse que lui avait donné Erwin, il passa un genou, toujours ses lèvres contre les siennes, et puis l'autre, tous ceci aisément sans même faire tomber quoi que ce soit, pas même le panier à fruits qui était pourtant au bord du bureau. C'était un combat féroce, chaque gémissement qu'émettait l'un, était une victoire pour l'autre. Mikasa bien sûr, était la plus faible et était déjà assez affaiblie par ses jambes qui ne tenaient plus, d'ailleurs elle fut soulevé par Levi qui la prit par les cuisses avant de se tourner pour la pencher sur son bureau, il grogna lorsqu'il constata qu'il avait à dégager cette même paperasse qu'il avait pris soin de ne pas faire tomber, mais au diable la propreté, sa main balaya d'un revers les trois quart des choses qui se trouvaient sur son bureau et tout tomba au sol.

Mikasa gémit lorsqu'elle sentit la dureté du pantalon du Caporal-chef contre sa cuisse, c'était exactement comme son rêve, sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien la réalité. Il était penché par-dessus elle et ravageait sa bouche, et puis sa langue rencontra la sienne, et à peine elle lui donna l'autorisation qu'il s'y infiltra, jouant avec sa langue… elle avait le gout du fruit qu'il lui avait fait manger. Il la faisait émettre de petits gémissements pendant qu'il soupirait à chaque fois que ses oreilles en frémissaient.

Ils finirent par se séparer, haletant, les mains de la jeune soldate étaient depuis un moment maintenant emmêlés dans ses cheveux. Encore une fois un contacte des yeux, désirs et envies. Personne n'avait le droit de résister, voilà en quoi consistait leur jeu. Levi retira facilement d'un doigt l'écharpe rouge qu'avait l'habitude de porter Mikasa qui coula le long du bureau pour rejoindre le sol. Et puis il s'attaqua à sa chemise en la retirant là aussi, facilement, il était pressé mais pas maladroit et ne l'avait pas déchiré. De même avec sa propre chemise qu'il ouvrit laissant vue à son torse musclé exactement comme elle l'avait toujours imaginé. La voilà maintenant torse à moitié nue, vêtue uniquement de son soutien-gorge. Mais Levi pouvait déjà voir et entrevoir certaines de ses cicatrices, en particulier au niveau des épaules, il décida alors de commencer par-là, et commença à sucer sa peau entre son cou et son épaule, Mikasa laissa un soupire s'échapper de sa gorge, alors il continua, se dirigeant petit à petit vers son torse avant de s'attaquer au-dessus de ses seins dont cette fois-ci il mordit la chaire et-

-Ah ! L-Levi ! Elle tira sur ses cheveux

Il répondit en grognant de plaisirs et en mordant encore une fois légèrement sa peau, elle cria de nouveau, faisant grandir à chaque fois un peu plus l'érection du brun.

Mikasa était finalement une fille sale, qui ne désirait qu'une chose en ce moment : son caporal-chef. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne, la domine, lui montre sur ce bureau qui était le supérieur ici. C'était sa première fois, Elle voulut rire à son propre sort se disant qu'elle était vraiment sale comme genre de fille.

-Tu as été une vilaine fille. Grogna-t-il au creux de son oreille après qu'il soit remonté à celle-ci

Sans plus attendre il défie le pantalon de la jeune et le fit rapidement glisser le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en débarrassé elle-même par ses pieds. La voilà maintenant en petite culotte, et le soldat pouvait très bien apercevoir que celle-ci était tachée. Levi défit rapidement la boucle de sa ceinture et baissa son pantalon à mi-cuisse, il était pressé, haletait dans son oreille. Il appuya alors son érection contre son entrée à travers sa culotte.

-Ah ! C-Caporal ! Mikasa gémit, adorant cette nouvelle sensation de sentir quelque chose à cet endroit là

Le dit caporal sourit intérieurement avant de répéter la même action, il voulait la faire supplier pour qu'il lui donne ce qu'elle désirait. Ainsi il se balançait sur elle taquinant à travers son sous-vêtement la jeune brune qui ne tenait déjà plus. Le bureau en dessous d'eux tremblait et émettait des crissements à chaque balancer d'hanche.

Finalement, après un certain temps il finit par faire glisser le dernier sous-vêtement qui cachait son intimité, il constata qu'elle était assez humide pour qu'il passe à la prochaine étape.

-Tu es vraiment une fille sale. Gronda-t-il en jetant sa culotte par-dessus son épaule. Il va falloir que je te punisse.

Le soldat se redressa et baissa son propre sous vêtement au même niveau que son pantalon, il était grand, il lui faisait peur. Et elle adorait ça. Elle gémit à la vue de son dur membre pour elle, elle l'excitait et il lui faisait le même effet. Sans plus attendre Levi reprit le même mouvement qu'il avait fait sauf que cette fois si ce fut un contacte directe.

-A-Ah ! Cria-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre

Et puis directement sans aucune explication, Levi se retira ses mains toujours sur ses hanches, Mikasa n'arrivait à peine à le regarder droit dans les yeux, il saisit alors de nouveau son menton de ses deux doigts, son regard était brumeux et reflétait désir et luxure

-Supplie-moi. Ordonna-t-il en appuyant quelque peu son pénis contre son entrée

-Ah ! C-Caporal…J-Je…

Il appuya un peu plus, nouveau cri, encore plus de désir, il lécha méchamment sa joue, exactement comme dans son rêve

-Dis-le. Ordonna-t-il à nouveau

-J…Je vous en supplie, c-caporal, ah !

Sans plus attendre il la pénétra complètement, lentement au début pour lui laisse le temps de s'habituer à sa taille, sentant ses hanches tremblotant, il décala ses mains sur le bureau pour obtenir plus d'appui et l'enfonça un peu plus, elle gémit et avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Leur corps commença alors à bouger ensemble, seul le bruit de leur halètement ainsi que le crissement du meuble sous eux comblait le vide sonore. Elle gémissait de sa soumission dans sa bouche tandis qu'il grognait de sa dominance, ils adoraient ça.

Très vite leurs mouvements se firent de plus en plus vite, Levi ne tenant plus aurait souhaité faire quelques centimètres de plus pour grimper parfaitement au-dessus d'elle, Mikasa avait les jambes qui se serraient contre sa taille à chaque nouveau coup de hanche, les supplices qu'elle prononçait n'étaient plus que des gémissements incompréhensibles étouffer par les lèvres de son supérieur. Et puis vint l'orgasme, ce fut Mikasa qui craqua la première, pas étonnant, c'était elle qui était humide depuis le début, néanmoins Levi continua de se mouver en elle, la punissant, lui montrant qui commandait et qui devait obéir ici.

Arrivé à leur fin, il se retira d'elle et Mikasa émit un cri que Levi couvrit avec sa bouche. Leurs cheveux n'avaient plus du tout la même coupe qu'il y a une demi-heure. La sueur coulait le long de chacune de leur partie du corps.

Levi sourit malicieusement à la vue de son corps épuisé, il balança sa main hasardeusement éspérant atteindre le panier de fruit, encore intact par miracle, il saisit le petit fruit et en mangea un morceau, la moitié

-Et maintenant ? Demanda la jeune soldate toujours le souffle haletant

Le brun dirigea la pomme-cerise vers sa bouche avant de le lui faire manger de nouveau

-Est-ce que tu sais ce à quoi je fais allusion maintenant ?

Il fixait ses lèvres rosés et gonfler, il avait dut les mordre plus d'une fois. Mikasa fit alors un geste audacieux en saisissant sa main avant de prendre son pouce légèrement entre ses dents. Elle sourit intérieurement avant de déclarer d'un air malicieux

-Montrez-moi.

* * *

 **Si ça vous un plu j'en écrirais peut-être d'autres haha merci encore d'avoir laissé vos reviews :** 3

 **Maintenant vous pouvez me tuer.**


End file.
